The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Apple Crisp’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Apple Crisp’ originated from a planned cross between Heuchera 478-8, a proprietary unreleased plant, as the seed parent, and Heuchera ‘Amber Waves’, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,348) as the pollen parent. Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera 478-8, the new cultivar has green foliage rather than brown. Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera ‘Amber Waves’, the new cultivar has leaves that are smaller more sharply ruffled and are colored green rather than amber to tan, and white flowers rather than cream.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Pear Crisp’ (U.S. Plant patent Ser. No. 13/200,483 applied for concurrently), the new cultivar has green rather than yellow to lime foliage.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Ruffles’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has a smaller, tighter habit and smaller, more tightly ruffled leaves.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:                1. very ruffled leaves,        2. green leaves with a white veil,        3. compact plant size,        4. short flowering stalks with small white flowers,        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.